Las mujeres son problema
by Endway2000
Summary: En medio de una fiesta, Lee le hace una confesion a un deprimido Gumball: -La gente te veía mal por siquiera decir lo que yo estoy diciendo-le habia dicho Lee al principe, pero este no podia entender porque el vampiro se preocupaba tanto por un tema tan poco trascendente como con quien compartes tu recamara... PG y ML amistad/amor. PG y Fionna. Precuela de "No sabes lo que tienes".


Entre los muchos sonidos que inundaban el fuerte del árbol de las famosas heroínas de Aaa, eran distinguibles los gritos y risas de la humana Fionna, mientras bailaba y trataba de imitar los gestos y modismos del personaje de la película que acababan de ver. El otro sonido reconocible era el bajo de Marshall Lee, que sonaba fuerte pero que proporcionaba una melodía relajante. Nada complicado, solo algunos acordes improvisados, pero el príncipe sentado junto a el creía que proporcionaban el ambiente adecuado a la velada.

Las reuniones en casa de Fionna se habían hecho famosas, al menos entre su grupo de amigos –entre los cuales el príncipe se sentía feliz de saberse incluido, y ahora se reunían cada semana, un día acordado en común donde todos estuvieran libres y pudieran asistir a ver cualquier filme que la humana hubiera podido rescatar de entre la basura restante de hace cientos de años.

Además de si mismo, Monochromicon y el Rey vampiro, Gumball también podía ver a Troncos el elefante hablando con el Roll de Canela, al Príncipe Grumoso bailando con Fionna -y de tanto en tanto halagando a la humana con cumplidos baratos y falsos. También estaban Sue Salvaje, quien perseguía a la Sirvienta Mentita en un intento por devorar su persona de dulce, causando que la casa temblase ocasionalmente por la increíble fuerza del joven. Incluso miembros de la realeza como el Príncipe Hot-dog o el Príncipe Ángel Espacial estaban en el hogar, entre otras personas, muchas de las cuales el príncipe nunca había visto, y que suponía eran ocasionales compañeros de aventuras de la humana.

Y mientras todos jugaban y reían y conversaban entre si y ocasionalmente discutían sobre quien piso a quien y quien se tomo la bebida de cual persona, el se encontraba sentado en el sillón junto al Rey vampiro, la persona de la fiesta con quien tenia la mejor relación, y la otra única persona que entendía su deseo de aislarse de la algarabía que se estaba formando en el hogar.

-Se te cierran los ojos Rosa, ¿porque no te vas? De cualquier forma ahora eres una compañía insoportable allí sentado, pensando en quien sabe que cosa -dijo Lee lo bastante fuerte para que Gumball pudiera oírlo entre todo el alboroto, pero no tanto como para estar gritando.

-Usted tampoco eres un acompañante muy animado, señor "traje mi bajo así que voy a sentarme en una esquina oscura a reflexionar sobre mi triste vida" -dijo el príncipe, haciendo gestos exagerados y fingiendo gemidos de tristeza para mofarse de su amigo. -Además no tengo sueño. Tu música es… propia para las reflexiones.

El vampiro dejo de tocar y observo al príncipe, incrédulo. -¿Quieres decir triste?

-Eso mismo quiero decir.

-Ah, eso. Lo siento, no estoy sintiendo el _power_ hoy -dijo el vampiro en un susurro y volvió a tocar el bajo siguiendo el mismo patrón que antes. -Linda bufanda por cierto.

El príncipe se sorprendió y acaricio la roja prenda en su cuello. Era una bufanda torpemente hilada de color rojizo y azul, y en una de sus puntas había pegada una calcomanía de una Fionna caricaturesca, sosteniendo una espada en el aire con una mano y levantando el pulgar con la otra. Era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido, compartiendo el primer puesto solo con la canción que Lee le había escrito para su dieciochoavo cumpleaños.

La risa de la humana se escuchaba entre los ruidos de los invitados, pasando desapercibida por muchos pero atrayendo inmediatamente la atención del príncipe, quien sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho al ver a Fionna bailando con alguien a quien el conocía bien: Lucent, el Príncipe Flama.

El porque Fionna se interesaba en alguien tan distante, serio y redundancia permitida _frío_ como Lucent, escapaba a la comprensión de Gumball. Pero el verlo con la humana le daba deseos de ir hacia el y vomitarle una verdad o dos, y después vomitarle en la cara, literalmente _regurgitar _sobre el solo para fastidiarlo y para aliviar el dolor de estomago que tal escena le causaba.

-Lee -dijo el príncipe, probando si su amigo lo estaba oyendo. Escucho un murmullo y continúo hablando. -Dime, ¿nunca has estado muy enamorado de una mujer pero te ha dado miedo hacer algo al respecto?

-No soy muy fanático de las mujeres, Rosa. "Las mujeres son problema" me decía mi viejo, y por el Séptimo Infierno que tenía la _razón_.

-Bueno pero quiero decir, ¿tienes experiencia con mujeres no?

-Eh tenido cientos de citas -dijo Lee en un susurro, mientras acariciaba las cuerdas como perdido en un pensamiento muy profundo o muy molesto. -Y por eso déjame que te de un consejo: si te gusta alguien, debes hacer algo al respecto. Y no eso que haces siempre de "voy a quedarme sin hacer nada, y evaluare las posibilidades en mi mente" y bla bla, eso no sirve de nada -dijo Lee con una amplia sonrisa, imitando los movimientos que Gumball había hecho antes, sacando un gruñido frustrado del príncipe. -Si te gusta alguien, solo se lo dices y ya.

El príncipe parpadeo varias veces, aun analizando la información. -¿Así nada mas?

-¿Esperabas una formula matemática o una ecuación?

-No pero pensé que me darías algún truco, consejo o algo mas especifico que "se lo dices y ya" -el vampiro se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, para desagrado del príncipe. -¿Y si me dice que no?

-Entonces al menos serás un rechazado ya enterado, y no un _si o no_.

Gumball se sintió listo para refutarlo, pero en un segundo pensamiento entendió que el vampiro tenía razón. Si le decía a la humana lo que sentía, al menos sabría si ella siente lo mismo. Desde que la conoce sabe que Fionna a estado enamorada de el, pero con la llegada de Lucent a la fotografía todo puede cambiar, justo ahora que el príncipe estaba desarrollando sentimientos por ella.

Al final, la peor respuesta era un no, y al menos así sabría lo que ella siente y podría sentirse mal por ello, en lugar de contemplar miles de amargas posibilidades pero aun permanecer en la incertidumbre.

-Creo que tienes razón Lee, gracias. Se lo diré cuando pueda -observo a la humana, quien ahora se paseaba por la sala hablando con sus invitados, acompañada de su hermana Cake, quien tenia el pelaje todo revuelto y unas manchas rojas en el cuello, señal de que había estado con Mochro. -Se lo diré pronto.

-Bien por ti, man. Hasta tú mereces tener una chica.

Gumball rió con ironía ante el comentario. Se sentía mas relajado, libre de un peso muerto y listo para disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche. Abrazo sus piernas a su pecho y volteo un poco, lo suficiente apenas para ver mas de frente al vampiro sentado junto a el.

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Tienes a alguna chica que te guste?

Lee no dijo nada, continúo mirando las cuerdas de la guitarra y acariciándolas como si fueran algo precioso. El príncipe pudo notar el ceño fruncido del vampiro, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Nop, no tengo a nadie. Voy por un jugo de frutas -dicho esto, Lee se levanto y abandono al príncipe en el sofá junto con su bajo.

Gumball no espero demasiado, y cuando su amigo hubo desaparecido en la cocina tomo el bajo y lo siguió –pues bien sabía que Lee podría matarlo por dejar su bajo solo en una habitación tan concurrida.

Siguió a Lee por las escaleras hasta llegar a una de las torres del fuerte. Todo el árbol era una casa, y la torre salía de una gran rama y se conectaba con otra por un largo puente, donde le vampiro ahora estaba sentado. El vampiro había sido lo bastante rápido como para tomar del refrigerador una lata de jugo natural (Pasión de Frutos del bosque de seguro, pues era su sabor favorito), sin que el lo notara.

Se sentó junto a su amigo y dejo el bajo a un costado, tratando de no cortar las cuerdas que sostenían el puente con el sobrenatural filo del bajo-hacha.

-¿Dije algo malo? Perdóname si te ofendí, no pretendí… -dijo el príncipe, pero fue interrumpido por una breve risa burlona del vampiro.

-Bubba, no tienes que disculparte por todo, ¿sabes? Digo no siempre haces todo mal. Cielos, ¡las otras personas también tienen problemas! -dijo el vampiro sin tratar de esconder la amplia sonrisa que tenia. El saberse lo bastante querido como para que el príncipe se preocupe por el le hacia olvidar cualquier problema. En especial porque cuando eres amigo de un obsesivo genio nerd como Bubba Gumball, es casi totalmente seguro que vas a acabar siendo ignorado tarde o temprano.

Por ello estos momentos de confianza eran muy preciados para el vampiro. Demasiado como para desaprovecharlos.

-Mira, el asunto es este Bubba: yo nunca eh salido con ninguna mujer -el Rey vampiro tomo mas tiempo para hablar lo que creyó necesitar, trabándose y repitiendo las palabras, mas nervioso de lo que se imagino que estaría cuando este momento llegara.

El príncipe vio al vampiro a los ojos, pero este aparto la mirada cuando Gumball comenzó a hablar. -Pero allí abajo me dijiste… ¡acabas de decirme que tuviste cientos de citas!

-Las tuve: citas con otros hombres -dijo el vampiro, ahora rápido y en un suspiro. Gumball rió un poco ante la ironía de la situación.

-¡Hubieras comenzado por hay, Lee! No creo que tu consejo me sirva mucho si yo quiero salir con una _mujer_ -dijo el príncipe entre risas, sacando una leve sonrisa del vampiro, quien ahora lo estaba viendo fijamente como tratando de inspeccionarlo, de buscar sus motivos.

-¿Y supongo entonces que no te parece extraño?

-Realmente no, yo tampoco eh salido nunca con mujeres. Aunque si eh tenido propuestas, pero ninguna que me interese, y cuando me eh querido proponer, pues -Gumball dejo de hablar al recordar viejos incidentes con varias princesas -, no fue correspondido. Pero no me molesta. Y respecto a lo otro tampoco me parece raro. Digo, la mayoría de las personas que conozco han tenido citas con personas de su mismo género alguna vez; de hecho en algún momento e sentido atracción por otro joven. Recuerdo que cuando era joven tenia un tutor privado, Edward Snugglebutt… y realmente era un joven _muy_… -el príncipe se detuvo ante la incrédula mirada del Rey vampiro, que mezclaba confusión con una cucharada grande de vergüenza.

-¿Te detengo _allí_? Guarda las reminiscencias para tu tiempo privado, _por favor_-ordeno el vampiro, ahora sin intención de esconder su pudor.

-Si, lo hare -rió el príncipe, feliz de sacar tal reacción de su amigo vampiro y algo sonrojado por recordar a su antiguo maestro.

Lee le sonrío al príncipe, ahora con una sonrisa sincera, que reflejaba la tranquilidad que sentía.

-¿Por qué te preocupaba tanto algo así? -dijo el príncipe mientras veía a su amigo contemplar el paisaje en el horizonte.

-No lo se. Vergüenza creo.

El príncipe parpadeo varias veces, visiblemente confundido. -¿Vergüenza porque?

-Es obvio: nunca eh salido con ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera me ha gustado alguna chica alguna vez, y no lo veo como algo muy posible. Y ya lo se que aquí, ahora, eso no es un gran problema, pero cuando yo era mas joven y todavía existían mas humanos que la cabecita de conejo, si lo era. –Lee se detuvo, metido en los recuerdos de una época mas oscura, de guerras constantes, sangre y locura. Espero hasta que el príncipe le hiciera señas para continuar. -La gente te veía mal por siquiera decir lo que yo estoy diciendo, mucho peor si te veían con otro chico.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero porque? -dijo sorprendido el príncipe.

-Pss, que se yo. Por ser inmoral, anti natural, ilegal, no se las razones varían. Parece que en aquella época todos tenían cerebro de popo.

Lee bebió el liquido de la lata, que aun seguía casi entera, y volteo a ver al príncipe, quien lo estaba observando ausente, aun pensando en lo que había oído y confundido, incapaz de entender tal falacia lógica.

-Pero… eso es ridículo -dijo Gumball, sacando una mirada de sorpresa de su amigo. -Quiero decir… no parece lógico separar a alguien solo por tener gustos diferentes, al menos no por algo como con quien nos apareamos. La sexualidad es algo natural y separar o tratar de inmoral a alguien por algo sobre lo que no tiene decisión directa seria como que a mi me molestaran porque no me gusta el jugo de fresas. Entiendo que puede haber algo de rechazo biológico pues en una relación no hay posibilidades de procrear, al menos no aun -dijo esta ultima parte con énfasis y se detuvo un segundo, pensativo. -Pero aun así, uno esperaría una respuesta más madura de seres pensantes. Esto que me estas diciendo suena tan… primitivo.

El vampiro no pudo evitar reír ante el casi discurso motivacional del príncipe, aun cuando no se decidía si el monarca estaba simplificando mucho un asunto complicado, o si por el contrario lo estaba analizando a fondo y había dado la respuesta mas conciente que jamás había escuchado.

-Ojala supieras lo asombroso que es lo que acabas de decir -dijo el vampiro y coloco un brazo afectuosamente en el hombro del príncipe, sacándole una sonrisa.

Durante unos instantes, se quedaron viendo las montañas del horizonte, así como el pastizal verde azulado que las cubría, inseguros sobre que decir, pero a sabiendas de que las palabras sobraban.

Fue Lee quien se separo rápidamente y vio al príncipe a los ojos, con una mirada de entera sorpresa -Espera, ¿No te gusta el jugo de fresas?

-Ni siquiera me gustan las fresas, soy alérgico -dijo Gumball frunciendo el seño, confundido por la repentina pregunta. Para su sorpresa, el vampiro lanzo un gruñido mientras le sonreía burlonamente.

-Pss… eres raro, príncipe –Gumball también rió y paso un brazo por detrás el vampiro, tal como el había hecho antes. Sin darse cuenta, pronto el cansancio lo venció y se recostó sobre el hombro de Lee, cayendo dormido en segundos.

El vampiro se sintió nervioso por tener tan cerca al príncipe, pero no sentía deseos de apartarlo. En lugar de eso, se movió ligeramente para atrás, permitiéndole a Gumball acostarse sobre el más cómodamente. Con lentitud coloco un brazo alrededor del príncipe, esperando no despertarlo, dispuesto ya a quedarse con el todo el tiempo posible.

-Sip, eres el _más_ raro y genial, Gumball.

* * *

Bueno, mientras escribia este fic pensaba "que buen fic, che... re entretenido y simple, muy cool"... unos dias despues de acabarlo, volvi a leerlo...

Note que era muy muy superficial y simple, por no mencionar que habia algunos errores y frases que cambiar, y dialogos DEMASIADO largos (no que no puedan usarse dialogos tan largos, sino mas bien que yo no queria usarlos!).

Asi que bueno, no es mi mejor fic pero es lo que hay! Por lo menos quedo aceptable como precuela de mi otro fic de estos dos! Ademas tambien quise ilustrar lo que es un Headcannon para mi: que la interpretacion de la sexualidad es MUY diferente en Ooo a lo que es en nuestra vieja y triste Tierra... asi que asi nacio este fic.

Espero les guste... y para que quede claro, mi otro fic (No sabes lo que tienes...) NO tiene continuacion per se... es un one shot. Este fic TAMPOCO tiene una continuacion planeada... si surge algo, es puramente espontaneo.

Lex


End file.
